


Century 31

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Endgame; I'm not brave enough to write smut but the smut is implied;, Karamel spent 10 years in the future then came back with their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara's first night living in the future with Mon-El.





	Century 31

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one on Kara's first night in the future, and her reunion with Mon-El. 
> 
> I've mentioned my head canon on the statue. It's in here.

Century 31

 _It's bright here._ That's the first thing that enters Kara's mind as she takes her first steps into the 31st Century. A bit reminiscent of the Legion ship, white light shines from all around, creating the semblance of an aura around each of the figures in the room. There's a large round table front and center that reminds her of the CIC at the DEO. And it should, she supposes. If Mon-El had anything to do with its design and placement. Indeed, with a glance she can see he's had a hand in the very architecture of this place. It's not quite like the DEO, with its concrete shell instead of the radiant white furnishings she sees before her. But the bones of that other place are here. Her mate has very obviously left his mark. Everywhere. She looks over at him and smiles, hoping to sweep away some of the ache she feels at the knowledge that she's left behind her sister, her rock, to come here to help the Legion in its mission to protect the innocent and promote peace throughout the universe. And, of course, to be with Mon-El, the love of her life. She knows when they return almost no time will have passed for Alex. But for her, it will be months or years. She steels herself against that thought--of all the time she will spend missing the person who has been home to her for the past 14 years of her life on Earth. _It will be all right,_ she tells herself. _It just means more time with her later._ Because Kara ages slowly, she'll probably look the same when she returns. But the sister-shaped hole in her heart will remain as long as she's here, she knows.

Shaking off that thought, she takes a deep breath, and says, “Introduce me?”

Mon-El smiles and escorts her toward the awe-struck faces, agog at her sudden presence in their halls. Winn trails behind his friends, similarly bemused at the reaction of their team to suddenly seeing the one and only Supergirl in their midst.

Imra is already there, having brought their ship back through the disruption to its rightful place in time, and though she's obviously warned them all of Kara's imminent arrival, there's no way to fully prepare oneself for the sudden appearance of a face from ancient history. One who has inspired so many to a life of service and heroism. It may as well be Joan of Arc stepping into their space.

She shakes hands, blushes a bit as they gush over her, and tries her best to remember all their names and skills. There's Rokk, whose powers involve magnetism; Garth and Ayla, who can generate electricity just like her former nemesis Livewire; and Imra's sister, Meta, who is a telepath, among many others.

Imra smiles, at once thrilled and nervous to have her friend and idol in the same room as her beloved sister, the one she fought so hard and risked so much to save. She knows Kara has forgiven her for making that choice--the one that brought Mon-El and Kara back into each other's lives so painfully--but still she feels a moment of anxiety, the fleeting, silly hope that Kara will meet Meta and understand why she had to do what she did. The fact that Kara and Mon-El eventually found their way back to one another and are finally happy together doesn't diminish this strange fear, though Imra certainly knows it's a bit ridiculous. Kara smiles warmly, knowingly, and Imra exhales, relieved.

After Kara makes her introductory rounds, she's ushered into their main hall where an impressive banquet has been prepared. Clearly they are going above and beyond to impress her. Plate after plate is offered to her, delicacies from a dozen or more planets, and some menu items she hasn't tasted since she was a child on Krypton. She realizes Mon-El must have regaled them all with stories about her, recalling the many conversations they had when they were a couple the first time. All the long talks about planets they'd visited, foods they both loved in their youth, people they'd met.

Kara has a wonderful time at the feast, listening to their stories and laughing at their jokes. But after a few hours she starts to feel a little overwhelmed, and nudges Mon-El to make their excuses so she can have a little alone time with him.

“Why don't we go for a little walk to see the City?” he asks.

“Sounds good. What city are we actually in? I just realized I'm not sure.”

“National City. Think I'd set up shop anywhere else?” he beams at her, a warm feeling in his heart as he walks her around the space he's called home for nearly eight years. Though, of course, this was never really a home to him. Nor was Daxam, he now knows. She is the only real home he's ever had. And against all odds, she's his again. And he's hers. Not that his heart ever stopped belonging to her, for all those painful years and even throughout his marriage to Imra. He tried to deny it then, but now he knows better. His love for her is beyond deep…it's bottomless, reaching through time and space and eternity.

They leave the Legion complex and step out into the evening air. The skyline is vastly changed, of course, vehicles and technology beyond her imagination around every corner, but there are some familiar spots.

He leads her toward the waterfront.

“Is this where it happened?” he asks.

“Where what happened?”

“The submarine. You were telling me a story as I was coming to after…well, after you saved me. For, what do you think, the 50th time?” he chuckles and puts his arm around her, huffing a small sigh of gratitude. He had been close to death, suffering from lead exposure. The 31st century “cure” that saved his life when he first landed here had ceased being effective, but thanks to a bone marrow transplant and subsequent monthly treatment using Kara's cells, he has a new lease on life. This therapy obligates her to stay in his life, likely forever, but she certainly doesn't mind. She intends to stay by his side, always, regardless. Wild superpowered horses can't drag her away.

“Yeah, right there in the bay. I would have drowned if not for you. Guess I should know better than to let myself get hit by a torpedo when I'm underwater. I mean, I only blacked out for a minute, but seeing you in my dream, telling me to wake up…yeah, you saved me.”

“Not sure I should get much credit for that one. Wish I could have been there in person to actually save you. Or, while I'm wishing for things I guess I'll do one better and wish you never were in danger in the first place.”

“Well, maybe it was our love that saved me. Either way, I'm grateful. To have found you.”

He stops, looks deep into her eyes, wrapping his arms around her, and kisses her. The kiss they share is fire. Light. Life. He pours the endless passion he feels for her into it. She happily reciprocates, until they're both breathless. When they pull apart, they realize people walking by are staring at them. Sheepishly, they go back to holding hands and continue their walk until Kara sees what he's been leading her toward.

“Holy Rao, is that my statue? Has it been here all this time?”

There it is. The shiny silver-toned statue that Lena unveiled all those years ago to thank her for her service to National City. She smiles, remembering. It was the same day as the submarine incident. She'd been deep in mourning then, thinking he was dead. Thinking she was responsible. The statue--or, more specifically, the reaction of the crowd to her statue--helped bring a sliver of light into her own personal darkness that day.

“It wasn't here the whole time, no. I found it in a storage warehouse outside town after I arrived. I guess there had been some structural damage to the base in the aftermath of the extinction event I told you about. I don't know how long it was here initially, but eventually I guess when they got around to rebuilding this part of town they put it away for safekeeping. Then it just sat there for many years until I found it. I flew it here myself. Polished it up. I thought about bringing it to our headquarters, but...well, it seemed to me your symbol could impact more people out here in public. So here it sits, in its original location.”

“Mon-El…” she's speechless. “I...can't believe you did that…for me.”

“I didn't, really. I did it because you have this amazing, innate ability to inspire people to be the best versions of themselves. And that's what this place needed. Desperately. And…well, to be honest, I also did it…because it helped me feel close to you.”

They both start to tear up then. The ache of all those years of separation creeping in. They sit down on a nearby bench, as he wraps one arm around her shoulder while his other hand intertwines his fingers with hers.

“For years, I...I came here almost every day. I used to bring food. Things I thought you might like. I even found a place that makes...something like potstickers. And I'd sit here on this very bench and tell you about my day. Sometimes I'd even imagine what you'd say back to me. Like, if I was making a decision and I wasn't sure about what to do. Or, you know, if I was being an idiot about something.” He chuckles, and she finds herself unable to look at anything else but him. “I know it's sounds strange, but I could always count on you--even imaginary you--to be honest with me.”

She feels the weight of his grief. She knows what it means to live with the despair of thinking-- knowing--the one you love is gone forever. He mourned for her as though she died. And she _was_ dead here, then. She doesn't know how she perished in that original timeline, but she's well aware she didn't live long enough to see the 31st Century.

They were widow and widower once. Finding him, finding each other again, it's nothing short of a miracle. She wonders, not for the first time, if some higher power in the universe is cosmically rooting for them (well, other than Music Meister, of course).

She kisses him again, making note of how perfectly their lips move together. The feel and flavor of him is the same, despite his slightly prickly beard, but it's different kissing him now. After all that's happened, they both know better than to take things for granted. Maybe there will always be that tinge of bittersweet longing there, the mark left by the trauma of their separation. But there's something else new there, too. A promise. A dedication to protecting and cherishing each other. The unspoken understanding that, come hell or high water, they are both determined never to be parted again.

“Mon-El?” she says as she pulls softly away.

“Yeah?” he replies, his lips chasing hers, just as they so often did back then. Their mouths meet once more. Softly. Tenderly. It's an effort to tear herself away.

“I haven't seen your room yet.”

His eyes shine at her, a hunger overtaking him.

“No, you haven't.” He stands up, wrapping his arms around her waist, and lifts her off the ground, leaving a blast of wind in their wake. She laughs happily, loving the feel of the breeze in her hair, the warmth of his body pressed against her.

They touch down in the Legion's courtyard, and he grabs her hand to lead her towards his--their--bedroom. They're giddy with anticipation, giggling excitedly as they practically skip down the hall. Just before they approach the door, they catch sight of Imra rounding the corner at the other end of the hall, and stop dead in their tracks, struck suddenly by the intense awkwardness of the situation. Imra just gives them a half-smile and a nod as Garth appears alongside, and she shepherds him into her quarters.

Mon-El and Kara look at each other, laughing off the brief moment of tension, as he places his hand on the small of her back and follows her inside.

The butterflies that contributed to their playfulness just moments ago have now transformed into rather large bats, their nervousness palpable. He interlocks his fingers with hers as his free hand brushes her hair away from her face. Sweet Rao, he's dreamed of doing that so many times. He looks into her eyes--those deep, comet-blue eyes that he's spent years longing to get lost in again. Hoping never to be found.

Their mouths find each other, desire now threatening to overwhelm them both. He reaches down, hoists her into his arms, and carries her to the bed.

They make love slowly at first, tears streaming down their faces, just reveling in the elation of their long-delayed reunion, before their passion for one another overtakes them. Their bodies remember each other. They move together, just as they've done so many times before, the years melting away. They feel those familiar emotions all at once. Joy. Loss. Devotion.

Hope.

Afterward--hours later, Kara assumes, though it feels like mere moments--they lay in each other's arms, their skin damp, breathing heavily. He smells her hair. She runs her fingernails lightly across his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

“Do you remember our first time?” she wonders.

“Vividly,” he muses, smiling contentedly. “I've replayed it in my mind many, many times over the years.” He kisses the top of her head.

“Really? What do you remember?”

“Well, I recall being incredibly excited. And scared…but in a different way than tonight. More like…I kept telling myself not to screw it all up again. Of course, I then proceeded to do exactly that. More than once.” He laughs a little, remembering. Kara smiles and reaches for his free hand at his side, toying with his fingers.

“I remember afterwards, you fell asleep in my arms. And I was tired. Really tired after all that...you know…but I didn't want to fall asleep. I just lay there in the dark, holding you, trying to commit it all to memory. The warmth of you next to me, the sound of you breathing, the feel of your hair on my shoulder, the moonlight streaming through the windows, making you look like an angel. And I was just...overwhelmed. And I thought to myself, 'Wow. So this is what love feels like.’”

A lump takes hold in Kara's throat. “You knew then?”

“I knew before that. But it hit me in that moment, like a ton of bricks. How hard I'd fallen for you.”

Kara's smile twists a little. “It took a little longer…for me.”

“I know.” He looks at her tenderly, with understanding. “Do you remember when it was?”

“Hmm...I mean, I knew I was falling for you before your parents showed up. But when you almost left with them to save me...I just remember the panic of thinking I was going to lose you. And it was pretty clear. I wish I'd told you that night. I wish I'd told you every day.” Her voice cracks a little, thinking about everything that had happened between them.

“Shh. It's okay. Whatever happened...it led us here.”

“I know. I just wish we hadn't lost so much time.”

“We have long lives ahead of us, Kara. And you…being here…we have so much to look forward to. I didn't realize how much I've missed that feeling until now.”

“Our future.” She beams at him, bright like the yellow sun.

“Our…family.” He gulps slightly, saying the word out loud.

She sighs happily and gazes into his stormy grey eyes. They kiss, softly, before she nestles her head into the crook of his arm. And so they drift off to sleep.

She wakes up first. There's that moment of disorientation, of waking up in a strange place. Strange indeed. Even the light streaming in the windows looks a little...off. But his familiar scent is there, and she feels his arms around her.

A word forms in her mind's eye: home. This is her home now. He is her home. She feels that pang, that loss of her other homes. Krypton. Alex.

As if reading her thoughts, he pulls her a little closer and says, “I know how much you must miss her.”

“I do. But I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure? You can take the portal, go back whenever you want, you know.”

“No. I think it's better not to come and go. Less risk to the timeline. We should stay until we do what we came here to do.”

“It might be years.”

“I know. But she'll be the same age when we return. So I won't really be missing any time with her.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“You make me happy. You always have.”

He exhales sharply, clearly mulling something. Kara rolls over to face him and strokes his cheek lovingly. “What is it, babe?” she grins.

His eyes shine for a moment hearing that term of endearment, the one he used so often when he was a young man in love. He feels so much older now.

“Kara…does it bother you that…I'm different now?”

“What do you mean? You're still you.”

“We both know I've changed. A lot. For the better, mostly. I mean, I hope. I always felt like I didn't really deserve you then, and part of why I worked so hard all those years to be better was…to get to a place when I could finally feel worthy of you. Of having been with you.”

She quirks her head, touched.

“I never thought that. You were always a good man. A good boyfriend. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't. I know you made mistakes, but I knew right away…well, after I stopped being prejudiced against you for being from Daxam that is. I knew you had a good heart.”

He smiles. “But I'm not the guy you fell for back then. I spent a lot of time...broken. Trying to be the man I promised you I'd be was what kept me going. But all those years...they took their toll on me.”

She strokes his face with her thumb as her hands cup his chin. She looks at him for a while, trying to sort out what to say.

“I know it was longer for you than for me. But I think we're both different now. Grief tends to do that.”

“It wasn't just you, though. We talked once after the Fort Rozz mission about how hard it is to lose people on missions. The responsibility of that. Knowing they're gone because you asked them…”

“Shh... I know. But you don't have to bear all that alone any more. We'll do it together.”

She's right. They'll share their burdens from now on. The realization of that lifts a weight off Mon-El’s heart he hadn't even known was there.

“Every time,” he says, hearkening back to the night she rescued him from his own parents.

“Every. Time.”

“Khahp zhao rip, Kara Zor-El.”

“I love you, too, Mon-El. Always.”


End file.
